The Long March
by Crimsonberzerker
Summary: What happens when the galaxy doesn't need heroes anymore? Or does it? A new uprising challenges what everyone thought they knew. OC's with a few old faces. Teen for now, small possibility it may have to be changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting. Always the worst part of any task. No matter how awful the task was, it was always better to dive right in once you know what to do, rather than delay and stall. The irony of it was almost palpable. It was one of the lessons I'd learned from the man who's room I now was forced to wait outside of. But I was told to sit and wait, so the doctor could finish his work, whatever that was. So, here I am, sitting on an uncomfortable bench, my feet bouncing in rhythm on the floor. Something of a trait in the family, I guess.

A ding perked my attention. The door finally opened, with a sullen doctor coming through. "Is he alright?" I asked. "Can I finally see him?"

The doctor gave a short pause. "Ah, yes, the granddaughter. Sorry, took me a second. Your grandfather's had a severe cardiac arrest. His replacement heart seems to have failed, but we have him on support for now. He's up and aware. Now, normally, we would be able to import and insert a simple assistance monitor, which would give him a measure of freedom outside here. Our life support here can keep him going for a short while, but his heart simply won't operate on it's own." The doctor bowed his head slightly, giving it a short shake. "I'm sorry, but without another replacement, we can't do anything more than keep him in this bed.

"But you can replace it, right? I know there's not a lot of donors in the region, but surely you can find one heart for him, of all people!"

"We could... but he's so far denied it. He doesn't seem to wish a transplant. Neither does he wish to stay in a hospital indefinitely."

"But, he-"

"Ma'am," he said, holding up a hand. "It's not my place to persuade patients of one choice or the other. I've given him the possible choices. It's up to him to decide. If you'd like to see him, you may. But you must not excite him or cause him stress."

"You're damned right I want to see him! Now let me in!"

"Ma'am. I need to reiterate, apparently. You cannot cause him any additional stress, or we'll have to force you to leave. Now, if you can speak calmly to him, you may enter. This room is only his for now, so you won't need to sterilize."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, doctor," I said, forcing myself into an even tone."I promise not to cause him stress. Allow me in."

"As you wish, ma'am." He punched in a key combination into the door, and it opened. I walked in slowly. It had been ages since I've been in a proper medical room. Even by Quarian standards, it felt eerily sterile. The walls and floors were pristine. It felt empty. I looked around. It seemed like the whole room was dedicated to just this one patient. There was the bed, set on the west side of the room against the wall. The sight was ghastly. There was a small network of machines on the left hand side of the bed. A number of them had wires and patches directly inserted into or on grandfather's forearms and chest, which was bared. He was in a standard, faint purple hospital gown, aside from the top, which has been left open for the machines. I could see the fresh mark on his chest where they'd cut open to operate on the heart. Grandfather had his eyes closed as he was reclining against the bed. He looked content for someone on life support.

"G-grandfather?" I asked tentatively. His eyes snapped open. I had to smile when he grinned in spite of his condition.

"Shaili!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you!" I just about lost it and ran up to my strange, wonderful grandfather and embraced him in the biggest hug I've had in a while, while being careful not to dislodge anything. He seemed to be chuckling as I gripped him tight. "It's good to see you one last time, Shaili. Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

"What do you mean, one last time?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice from exposing my frustration with him. "The doctor said they could get you a replacement heart! You don't need to die!"

He sighed, letting the hug finally fall away. I straightened up a bit and took a seat next to the bed. "Shaili, I'm not expecting you to fully understand. I don't even fully understand. But this is about more than the heart. I'm... not needed anymore, Shaili. You're a grown woman. You can take care of yourself. The galaxy is a bit grown up too. It doesn't need anymore saving. People have finally started truly settling differences."

"But, I do need you, grandfather. You're..." I choked back a tear. "You're all that's left. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone. I'll still be there, watching over you. Just like grandmother." He said with a sad smile.

"So that's what this is about," I said quietly. Grandfather looked at me with narrowed eyes. I flinched a bit, expecting reprimand.

Instead, I got the opposite of what I expected. "It's a part of it, yeah," he said, with a defeated sigh. "Look, Shaili, I'm sorry that I'm the last one left. If I could have done anything, anything to change that, I would have. You know that. But please, I think I've earned the right to end this the way I want, haven't I?"

He was pleading! I just sat there in shock. I was expecting a righteous justification, an embattled assertion. Where was the hardened military man who raised me? Where was the gritty survivor, the man of iron? Was this true mortality?

"So, you've made up your mind? That's it? You're giving up?" I challenged. Maybe instigating his competitive spark would change his mind.

He just lay there, smiling. "Yes."

"What?"

"Shaili, there's a time for fighting. Now isn't it. I've fought for the lives of everyone in the galaxy. I fought to get the council to open its doors to the Volus and Quarians. I fought to make sure the Krogan upheld the Urdnot legacy. I'm done fighting. There's nothing left but you. I'm sorry, but yes, I'm done. There's nothing you're going to say that's going to change my mind. Once I've had the time to get a few last farewells in to some of my off world contacts and get my affairs in proper order, I'm going to go off support. And I'll see your mom and dad and grandmother again."

"Are you sure?"

"Sweety. I've been dead before," he said with a wry grin. I sighed in frustration. Grandmother was right. He'd spent far too long with that pilot of his for his own good. "Look, Shaili, I'm sorry I won't be around for much longer. But you'll do great things, and you don't need me there. It's in your blood, greatness is. You just remember that."

"Grandfather, that joke isn't helping. Not this time."

'Look, sweety, you know what I mean. Regardless of blood, you're my granddaughter, just like your mother was my daughter. That means you'll do great things."

"Yes, my pilgrimage went so well," I muttered darkly.

"Hey now." He clenched a grip around my wrist. "How many times do I have to tell you? There's points in everyone's life where they feel like they've screwed up. Rarely is it as bad as they think. In a couple years, that will be the last thing on your mind, because you'll be too busy solving inter-galactic travel or some other crazy thing. Just trust me, and be patient. You'll have your moment." He was wearing that smirk of his. That one where you could see the confidence twinkling in his eyes. "Now, sorry to kick you out, but I need to finish up a few things here over the next couple days. Come by tomorrow, will you?"

"What happened to 'one last time?'"

He chuckled lightly. "Well, it seems you've got me there. Alright, I suppose I can manage one or two more visits. Promise." I gave him one more giant hug. I left the room in a bit of a daze. Of all the people to just give up on living, I'd never thought... Perhaps tomorrow he'd be feeling more reasonable. 'Not likely,' I thought to myself. Even the defeated, aged man I saw before me today was stubborn enough to stand by his decision to the death. Literally, in this case. I shook my head and departed for the car. I needed something cold to drink. Maybe there's still some of grandmother's whiskey in the basement...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in what grandfather had referred to as the "lazy boy", an excessively comfortable seat he'd had imported back when the house was being finished. I was lounging back, staring at the glass mask I held in my hands. That my ancestors, that even grandmother, had to wear these all the time, was mind boggling. Grandmother had told me she had never even seen her father's face. The thought was astounding. With a sigh, I straightened up, and clicked the mask on. It was time to get going.

It was a wholly different feel, stepping outside without feeling the air on my face. It was only the second time I'd put the enviro-suit on, the other being grandmother's funeral. I thought it was a fitting tribute for the people who'd done so much to ensure I didn't have to wear them all the time. Even if we still had to wear them when in public on other worlds, it was a far cry from the cloistered ancestors. The car was in our private garage. The garage itself was a reminder of my ancestry- most on Rannoch didn't have private transportation. The garage was separate from the house, but likewise was built facing away from the ocean. The relative isolation from Ha'ana was a welcome reprieve. I'd never asked them if they'd actually purchased the entire, mostly vacant plot, or if it was their fame that made people somehow hesitant to build around them. Either way, the quiet was nice in comparison to the city bustle.

I drove the car at a slow pace out to the secluded cliff point. There was already a small number of guests who'd arrived; mostly important dignitaries, I assumed, who wanted to make a good impression. I parked a ways away from the site, giving plenty of room. I glumly walked towards the entrance point, at which a marine had been stationed. He was wearing a subdued, mostly even black enviro-suit, with a pale blue visor. "Name?" he asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Shaili'Zora vas Ha'ana," I responded in an irritated manner. Being questioned at my grandfather's own funeral?

"Oh, uh, go right ahead ma'am. Sorry about the questioning, didn't recognize the suit." With a sigh, I continued on. I recognized only one person so far- an old military captain who'd been an instructor of mine while I was at academy. He'd always been a bit of a jerk, but then, I'd never really gotten to know him very well beyond official capacity. He was dressed in what looked like a modified human suit, which was very dark, with white lines running down it. He was talking with some woman dressed in a a conservative asari-styled gown, and had a dark veil covering her face from just below the eyes down. Quarian "fashion", if it could be called, had never really developed it's own precise identity. Instead, people tended to borrow styles from other species, especially the Asari and Humans. Veils were about the only uniquely Quarian piece of dress I usually ever saw, and not all women wore them.

As I sat there, I couldn't help but think Grandfather a fool, even still. He'd kept to his decision. Three days after his heart failed, he allowed himself to die. But lately, these thoughts were troubling me. Was it bad for me to contradict such a respected elder? Especially when I was contradicting his own choice for happiness? Would I have really wanted him around, if he was miserable? He hadn't seemed overtly so in the months since Grandmother passed away. Her funeral was the only time I'd seen the man openly weep, but I thought he'd recovered. I guess not.

"Miss Vas Zorah, are you there?" I was broken out of my melancholy by a slightly grating, playful voice. I jumped up, partly out of startle, only to be given a hug. "Hey now, it's alright. It's okay." I hugged back.

"You know, Mr. Vakarian, that there's about three things wrong with how you addressed me, don't you?"

"Well, you Quarians have such bizarre names, I can't help it if I simplify things a bit," Garrus Vakarian responded, as he let me go. "But jokes aside, Shaili, how are you doing? I know it isn't easy..." He was wearing a plain, dark blue turian suit, though he still was wearing his trademark visor.

"Thank you for coming, Garrus. I'll be alright. But I'm bothered right now. We could have gotten a replacement heart for him. There were options... and he just... quit." I was practically whispering the last part. I didn't want anyone to think I was trying to shame my deceased hero of a grandfather, at his funeral no less. I just was venting some frustration, even if at an improper time.

Garrus paused for a moment. "I can't tell you exactly what was running through your grandfather's head. What I can tell you is that I don't doubt his decision. To some, he was impulsive, but he always planned his actions out. He may not have planned heart failure, but I'm sure as hell that he had a plan _for_ it."

"But, h-"

"The truth is, Shaili," he interrupted, "And he probably explained it to you in some way, but he probably felt lost. The only real connection he had to the "normal" world was you and you grandmother. Most of his friends he'd made while off on huge, impossible galactic adventures. He was a man who, deep down, probably craved action. Why do you think he stuck with the alliance for so long, even while he lived on Rannoch? Or why he never accepted a high command position? He could have had any position he wanted. The man thrived on adrenaline, the rush of combat. It's a drug of its own, even if he didn't openly show it. And there's some things which a man doesn't talk about with his children. Things that stick with him, that he regrets, for an entire lifetime."

He sighed, looking over at the rectangular plot next to grandmother which was dug up.

"It's hard to explain, Shaili, but I don't blame him for his decision. It's not necessarily the one I expected, but I can understand it. That's enough for me. I know that might be hard for you, but you're still pretty young."

"So, I can't understand because I'm not old and wise enough?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"No, you don't understand yet because you've not seen millions die in one fell swoop. You don't understand yet because you've not had the blood of friends on your own hands."

I bowed my head in shame at my impertinence. He was entirely correct, of course. I'd never entirely understand grandfather, or Mr. Vakarian. Even if it was all for the best that I don't, it was still frustrating.

"My apologies, Mr. Vakarian... I didn't mean... to..." my voice wandered off as I found my words lacking.

"Ah, dammit, I didn't come here to yell at you," he said, turning his head to the side, not looking at me. "Look, Shaili, this really isn't the proper time anyways. We're supposed to be celebrating his legacy. Which, I suppose, is why you donned this thing again?" he queried, gesturing my enviro-suit.

"Of course. It isn't like I'd ever wear it for the comfort. Besides, it always felt like a waste to wear it on the one planet where we don't have any need for them."

I peered around. Quite a few people had arrived since we started talking. I was curious as to whether any of grandfather's other old friends would be able to make it. I know most weren't in Garrus' position as a revered figure, but the ones I met all seemed to be doing quite well for themselves. As if on cue, Garrus' eyes lit up.

"Ah, there's the bunch of them! I was hoping they could make it." I turned around, and saw a small group making their entrance. I recognized a few of the faces. Dr. T'soni was at the head, in a violet dress, followed by an older human woman with sharp eyes and long, brownish hair tied together in a ponytail. She was wearing a human suit. How odd, weren't they usually for men? Along with them was a hulking Krogan, dressed in battle armor, who I recognized as Urdnot Grunt. Lastly, hobbling on a walking stick, was an ancient looking human male in a dirty looking suit with a brutally scarred face and very short, white hair. He seemed to be muttering to Urdnot Grunt, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Garrus!" Dr. T'soni greeted the turian with a hug. "It's been too long."

"Heh. I guess so. But then, it's not like your boss gives you much leave time. Seems to keep you pretty busy," he responded with a knowing look. "And Jack! So good to see you're still hobbling around."

"Bite me, Garrus. I'm here for Shep, not you," the older human woman with the ponytail responded. While Garrus went into further talks with the other newcomers, Dr. T'soni pulled me aside.

"How are you holding up, Shaili?" she asked, concern plainly on her face.

"I- I'll be alright. He at least died happy. That helps. You don't need to worry about me. It won't be necessary to send super secret spy comforters. Now, um, who are some of these people?"

"Old friends of your grandfather. The woman in the suit is Jack, she's an instructor in biotics at Grissom Academy. She's a bit... unorthodox, but she's a good person. I assume you know the krogan is Urdnot Grunt. The old human is Zaeed Massani. He was a bounty hunter who-"

"Who helped your granddaddy become a goddamn hero is what it was," the old man interrupted in a throaty voice. "It's hard to believe. Goddamn shame about this. Hell, I should still introduce myself even if some are doing it behind my bloody back," he said, giving an overt glare at Dr. T'soni. He held out a hand while resting the other on his walking stick. I hesitated for a moment, and finally decided to accept it. Even as old as this human was, it was probably best not to upset him. "Zaeed Massani, greatest bounty hunter there ever lived, and a goddamn galactic hero, thanks to your grandaddy Hell of a man, he was. I'm not normally one for formal occasions like this, but I figure I can make an exception for this time. Plus, the doctor here was kind enough to arrange transport to get all the way out here."

"Er... thank you. Mr. Massani." I was a bit taken aback by his off-kilter expression of sorrow. "I suppose grandfather would be thankful you made it out here."

"I hope so," he said, peering at the cliff. At a moment's notice, his expression became almost... wistful? "Most didn't get the chance to work with him in action, in person. Never seen a better leader in my life. Man had conviction beyond anything I ever seen. Not right, this is..." his little speech wandered off, as he hobbled a few feet away from the group, towards the cliff.

"Hey, Liara." Garrus was apparently finished chatting with Grunt and Jack. "Any word on what the geth are doing out over there?" he gestured by pointing out to the flatlands to the east.

"From what I gathered, they were contracted by the Admiralty Board to provide security," she responded."

"They seem a bit... out of position," he pondered. "Wouldn't it make more sense for them to have their snipers on that mountain to the south, for better sighting? And why aren't there any any here at the ceremony itse-"

"Garrus," Liara interrupted, placing her left hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I think after sixty five years, we can give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides, nothing's going to happen."

"Wouldn't count on that one, Doctor," Jack spoke up. She turned to me. "Any idea how many of your admiralty board are here for this thing? Or from your elected government?"

"Well,, I think the entire Admiralty board will be attending. I don't know about anyone else. He had specific directions that the funeral wasn't supposed to be a spectacle."

I started to panic just a little inside. What Garrus and Jack were saying was true. If someone wanted to cripple us, the entire board was here, in one place, in the open. But then again, it would be tantamount to suicide to attack, especially with the Geth standing guard. I shook my head.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Garrus. The Geth will make sure nobody tries to do anything." He sighed, seeing that he wasn't likely to convince myself or T'soni. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be alright with the greatest bounty hunter _ever_ at our side, along with a great Turian war hero, an, uh, information broker, and a Krogan chieftain here too."

Garrus chuckled as I got leers from Massani and Urdnot Grunt.

"What, nothing for me?" Jack challenged. "I happen to be the greatest living biotic alive." I sighed. Was every one of my grandfather's friends the best at something?

"As well as the greatest living biotic. In the universe," I added for emphasis. Jack simply rolled her eyes. "Anyways, if it's alright, I'd like to sit down now. The ceremony should be starting soon."


	3. Chapter 3

My attention wavered for the bulk of the funeral. I mostly sat in the uncomfortable metal chairs grandfather had apparently insisted on in a stupor, thinking. I wasn't paying much attention to the couple of speakers who made their eulogies. Nobody from grandfather's friends, even Garrus, had wanted to make one, believing there was nothing more they could say or add to his illustrious life. So the opportunity fell to some human admiral named Izakawa I was not familiar with, as well as admirals Reela'Felnan and Falis'Telsa. I'd never met them myself, though Grandfather had told me they were decent enough people.

I finally snapped out of my zone when a vehicle settled down behind the crowd. Three human and quarian males apiece came out, and opened the rear. I pointedly stared back, along with much of the small audience, as the six pallbearers grasped the coffin by the handles on its side and lifted it out of the car. The coffin was made of a very nice, dark wood, and was painted over black. Like much of the ceremony, it was a bit traditional by human standards, but I had to admit, it seemed like a lovely death box. They carried it up slowly, accompanied by a somber melody played from a small handful of humans at the back, using some odd, human windpipe instruments which were carried by a small bag. The effect was immediate. I couldn't hold it it any more.

I put my mask into my hands, and let myself cry the tears I'd been holding in this whole time. Even though he'd been dead for four days now, it was like it was official now. I was never going to see the greatest man who ever lived again. And those damned instruments... It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! He wasn't even old by human standards! They were supposed to live to be a hundred and fifty, not desert their grandchildren at the tender age of eighty-four! Why couldn't someone else have been taken? Anyone! Me, even. The galaxy needs him, even nobody, even he, thinks otherwise. I numbly acknowledged an arm wrapping around my shoulder, and allowed myself to lean to my right, burying my head into the chest of the turian next to me. "Why..." I muttered out. "Why, why, why..."

I simply sat there in my welcome embrace for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity of wondering why a good man was being put into the arid soil. I was finally shook out of it by the thunderous crack of weapon fire. I peered up, and saw that the casket had finally been laid in it's tomb. A small contingency, maybe ten total, of Quarian and human marines, all in formal attire, raised their weapons to the sky once more. A second round of fire echoes in the otherwise silent air. A third. Finally, they put their weapons at rest, and fell back into rank, at attention.

There was one last speaker, it seemed. An elderly, human male, in a strange garb I'd never seen. He was wearing a white rob, with what seemed like a brightly colored scarf hanging around his neck, going down to his waist. He began talking about a great lord, and I immediately recognized him as one of their religious figures. Grandfather hadn't ever talked much of religion, especially for someone who had died. Now, I found myself wishing he had. The priest finished his piece, and the pallbearers began the task of officially burying my grandfather. I let my head sink back into Garrus' chest again, not wanting to look. The ceremony itself was finished, meaning people began to rustle and move about. I was content to sit here for a bit, until I could finally calm myself down.

Suddenly, Garrus' body tightened up considerably. I pushed myself off, and saw his head swerving, an odd look to his eyes I hadn't seen before. "Garrus, what's wrong?" He seemed to hardly register my question. He finally focused his gaze again out to the flatlands. I could see his eyes moving slightly side to side.

"Shaili. Liara," he whispered. Dr. T'soni was seated next to him. "Be ready to make a run for my shuttle. It's due south, not too far. Liara, we might need a bubble. Inform the others."

"Garrus, what are you talking about?" Dr. T'soni whispered back aggressively. "This is... sacrilegious!"

"If what I think is about to happen does, there will be a far greater sacrilege! Tell them now, Liara!" Exasperated, Dr. T'soni turned to Jack, who shot her a glare, then one at Garrus. But she turned to Mr. Massani. Urdnot Grunt, on his right, seemed to hear it as well, and gave Garrus a hard stare. Garrus simply nodded.

"Come, Shaili. We need to go. Now."

"Garrus, tell me what's going on!" my voice came up a bit higher than I intended, and a few people began to stare.

"Look, I can't explai- LIARA, JACK, NOW!"

Immediately, the two biotics expended blue spheres up around them. Each went as high as three quarians, and as wide enough for a dozen to stand comfortably. Almost as if in response, several of the marines near the burial site simply exploded as powerful shots ran through their chests. The crowd immediately began to panic and flee. "LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" I heard Garrus shouting as he dragged me southwards, away from the cliff point. My mind was blank. What was going on? I simply ran as fast as I could after Garrus, not paying heed to the sound of rounds being deflected by the bubbles. Down into a small depression was a neat military-styled shuttle. "THERE IT IS, C'MON!" My legs were burning. I hadn't run properly since my days in the academy, nearly three years ago now. An incredible explosion rocked my sense of hearing, as an enormous shell exploded just behind us. I staggered for a moment, but managed to regain my footing. Garrus reached his shuttle first, and slammed his hand onto the door key. The side opened up, and I tumbled into it, gasping. I fell onto the metal floor in an entirely undignified manner, but I was in. Others clambered in just behind me, Liara, then Jack and Grunt, who slammed the key for the door to shut.

"Talus, we're out of here, NOW!" Garrus barked. Wait, wasn't there someone else?

"Crazy bastard," Grunt muttered as the shuttle began to lift off. Massani!

I looked at the Krogan chieftain. "What happened to Mr. Massani?"

Grunt shook his head twice, vigorously. "Too old, by human standards. Should've been dead a dozen times over already. He went marching off into the flatlands, shot a round at me so I wouldn't haul him away. A proud warrior to the end. A good death."

"Commander, I'm picking up heavy orbital fighting," a voice called out over the intercom. "There's a fleet of geth ships that came in from nowhere. They seem to be engaging quarian forces."

"WHAT?" I screamed. Garrus put a hand on my shoulder.

"Talus, take us back in to the ship. We need to get out of here, we're not equipped or staffed for a full battle.

"Garrus, we need to help my people! Rannoch! They desecrated my grandfather's funeral! We need to fight them!" Garrus turned back to me.

"Shaili, we fight here, we get slaughtered. It's not like I came to Shepard's funeral planning for full scale war. "The Forta isn't designed for combat, it's a stealth ship. Don't worry, I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve for these machines. They want war, they'll feel the full fury of the Turian military."

"And of the Krogan!" Grunt bellowed. "They dishonored the burial of my battlemaster! I want their heads!"

"I'll hit up admiral Davin," Jack piped in. "I won't have to explain much. I know him, he's been itching for a chance to test some of the Alliance's new toys. The Alliance is going to be in this one 100%. Don't worry kid, we've got Shep's back." she said with a grim smirk. For her gruffness, it seemed Jack did have a softer side.

"And I think I can manage to pull a few strings as well, Shaili," Liara said in her soothing voice. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out, and stop it before more people die. But Garrus is right, we need to dock and get away so we can regroup. For now, I want to know why... the geth revered your grandfather, and they had always upheld their bargains. What changed..."

I sat down against the wall. There weren't enough seats in the shuttle for everyone anyways. With Grunt, it was definitely a bit cramped. I can't even properly defend my grandfather's honor. His powerful friends are doing everything, and I can't do anything. The shuttle rocked violently.

"Talus, what's going on?" Garrus demanded.

"We're clearing the battle zone now, commander. ETA is three minutes. Should be smooth from here on out." With a heavy sigh, I pulled my mask off. There were tear stains from the funeral. It already seemed like ages ago that I was sitting there in simple grief.

"Garrus, where are we going?" I asked, my face buried downwards.

"We're going to the Citadel. We should be able to all make our respective contacts there, as well as make a direct appeal to the Council. I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help." A shift in momentum alerted us to the shuttle docking. "Come on, Shaili. Let's get you settled in." The shuttle's side door opened, revealing a relatively small docking bay. He stepped outside after the others departed, extending a hand. "Welcome to the best stealth ship in the galaxy. Now let's go round up support to wipe out those geth bastards." I smiled bitterly.

"Yes, let us."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- somewhat slower chapter. Hopefully will have the next after this finished today as well. Uploading is somewhat schizo due to internet access. Also, big thanks to the people following this story. Would love reviews, even if you hate it. Only way I'll get better! Music of the muse for this chapter: The Last One, by Audiomachine.**

In a different time, I would have marveled over the Forta and her crew. It was smaller than the average frigate, but inside, it felt like a palace. The walls and floors were made from a metal I wasn't familiar with. It had a lustrous, silvery sheen that gave every room the appearance of being larger than it was. Most of the crew was turian. Garrus was at the aft, talking with his pilot, while the rest of the group went down to other sub-levels. For now, I was standing in the CIC, staring at the galaxy map. It kept an active marker of our location on its three dimensional display. I whiled away an interminable amount of time watching the deep blue marker slowly inch its way across.

"Well, another new arrival, is it?" I nearly jumped out of my suit when a human male flickered into existence right next to me. The man chuckled heartily at my startled reaction. "Ah, never does get old. Sorry, but I can't help myself when I get the chance. Besides, you can't just sit there staring at the old galaxy map the whole time, you'll grow dull." I tilted my head at the jovial human now aside from me. He was tall for a human, just a bit above average. He had his hair shaved short, and he lacked facial hair. His skin was a dark, sandy tone. He wore a set of deep black, metallic armor, which was not quite form fitting.

"Valdez..." Garrus graveled voice came from behind me. I whipped around to address him and hoped this "Valdez" would leave. "I see you've met your first member of my ground squad, Shaili," he said, not changing his gaze from the human. "This is Dario Valdez, a damned good stealth operative... when he's not harassing my guests."

"Heh, sorry Commander. She just looked kinda forlorn there, staring at the galaxy map. I thought I'd try and brighten her day up."

"Not the time, Valdez. But you can be of some use, if you'd like."

The human gave Garrus a salute. "Anything you need, Commander."

"Show Shaili here around. It's going to be a bit before we get to the Citadel. When you've wrapped that up, send her to my quarters."

I could swear Valdez' eyebrow twitched at the last one. Probably wanting to make an inappropriate remark, if his behavior thus far was any indicator. But to his credit, he kept his mouth shut, and gave his commander a "Yes, sir!" before snapping his salute down.

"Garrus, really, I don't need a tour of your ship," I protested. "Just point me to a sleeper pod."

He gave me a blank look. "Shaili, I know as well as you do that you're not going to be getting any sleep for a while. Just take a peek around the ship. It'll help take your mind off things. I need to get a few other matters resolved. When I'm done, we can talk further." I sighed. So basically, I was being told to go sightseeing so I wouldn't get in the way.

"If you insist, Mr. Vakarian." Valdez' demeanor brightened up startlingly fast. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me off towards the elevator.

"C'mon, er, Shala, was it?"

"Shaili," I said crossly. "Shaili'Zorah vas Ha'ana."

"Right, right," he said as we crossed into the elevator. He punched a button and the doors closed. "I'll stick with Shaili. Anyways, so I figure I'll take you down to the armory first. You like guns?"

Like guns? What an odd question. "Well, I don't know, I guess-"

"Oh, c'mon, guns are fascinating." A pinging sound announced our arrival and the doors opened. "Lemme show you what I'm talking about." He grabbed my arm again and nearly tore it off in his eagerness to show me to Fortas' arsenal. The armory was a very open space, occupying a whole level of the ship. It was brightly lit. Pristine, white benches lined the left and right sides. The far wall was dedicated to weapon lockers. There were a couple of turians in combat armor on the left wall fiddling with an assault rifle, but they didn't seem to notice our arrival. Valdez dragged me over to the right-most locker. He opened it and pulled out what looked like a metallic brick, maybe as long as my forearm. He touched a small panel on the side of it. With a whirring sound, a barrel emerged from the aft, along with a grip from the bottom and a scope from the top. After a second, he held a full sized sniper rifle.

"Isn't she a beaut?" he asked. "Seventy-five caliber anti-materiel rifle. Hits with enough power to tear apart a standard infantry fighting vehicle. Hell, could probably tear a whole in most civilian class transports. But still light enough to use without tearing your shoulder apart," he said, turning the weapon around and lifting it high in the air for emphasis.

"Isn't this sort of gun illegal?" I asked.

Valdez grinned. "Not for spectres. Or maybe just not for galactic space heroes in general." I sighed. "Hey, quit that," Valdez said, now staring at me.

"Quit what?"

"That sighing. Quit it. You'll depress me, and being depressed makes me sad. Don't like it." I decided against pointing out the redundancy of his statement. "Okay, so guns aren't really your thing, I can get that," he said, stowing the weapon back in the locker. "Let's go check out engineering, hmm?" I shrugged. "Excellent!" He grabbed my arm and began dragging me off to the elevator again.

I found myself increasingly wishing this human would just leave me alone. I think I could understand why Garrus sent me off with him. His... bright attitude was probably supposed to help distract me from the fact that the Geth were busy trying to slaughter my home. But right now, I really just wanted to brood by my lonesome. And this human was entirely too chatty. Especially for someone who was supposed to be a stealth operative.

"And here we are!" Valdez announced, spreading his arms to the empty doorway. The elevator left us staring directly at the ship's drive core, which was at the far end of the hallway. I knew a small bit about drive cores, but I wasn't mother or grandmother. He took me straight down, ignoring the side routes. "Now, I'm no expert, but from what Engineer Telah said, this is the most efficient drive core yet. Tantalus Mk 6, he said. Direct descendant of the old Normandy's system."

"Indeed," a deep, distinctly quarian barked in agreement. A male quarian, dressed in an oddly flowing, white garb turned from one of the side hallways towards our position. His garb, a single-piece affair, almost resembled a robe. He had short, dark, cropped hair. He strolled calmly up to us. "A pleasure to meet you, Shaili'Zorah, although I wish it were under better circumstances. Chief Engineer Doran'Telah vas Delna." He gave a deep bow. "I trust that Valdez has been a mostly incompetent guide, thus far?"

"Hey now, Doran, I happen to be an excellent guide! Aren't I?" he looked to me, a pleading look on his face.

"Er, well... it's..."

"Oh, don't worry, Shaili. I need to keep Valdez' ego from inflating, so I tease him." His tone became more serious. "I must ask, Shaili... what of Rannoch? Is there anything you might know of? All I heard from the Commander was that the Geth attacked, but I don't know anything else."

"I can't tell you much more, Doran," I said ruefully. "They attacked right as my grandfather's ceremony ended. We had to leave immediately. I'm sorry, I wish I could be more useful, but I don't know anything else."

He hung his head. "Of course, of course... I just hoped that-"

"Hey now, c'mon you two!" Valdez interrupted. "Commander will get this sorted, you'll see. We'll have the whole armed forces of the galaxy brought down on those robots. We'll get your planet back, safe and sound." We both just looked at the human. The smile on his face seemed genuine. I still wasn't entirely sure whether he was just trying to cheer us up or whether he genuinely believed this war wouldn't bring a mountain of casualties. I opened my mouth to thank him for his optimism, but was interrupted when his omni-tool flared up. He furrowed his brow for a moment. "Looks like the commander wants to see you, Shaili. I'll take you up to his quarters."

I sighed once more. "If you insist. It was good to meet you, Doran'Telah," I said to the engineer.

"As well, to you, Shaili'Zorah. Go in peace."

Valdez brought me back to the elevator, and punched in the direction to Garrus' cabin. It was apparently on the top deck. When it opened up, I immediately began to walk out. "Hey, Shaili," Valdez called out. "I meant what I said. We'll get this fixed. I know it sounds hollow, but... try not to worry. It'll eat you, it will."

I opened my mouth, but my brain froze on what exactly to say. The door closed on the human and I shook my head at my idiocy. I couldn't even thank someone properly for trying to be encouraging. I looked at the door to the captain's quarters, and realized I wasn't sure what to do. The turian design was unfamiliar. I jumped when the door opened, revealing Garrus, now dressed in blue combat armor.

"Good, that idiot didn't get you lost. Come in, Shaili. I've got a few things I need to give you before we get to the citadel."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not much new, this is pretty much an extension of the previous chapter. Wasn't sure whether to keep the two separate or not, but decided on separate. Music of the muse: Airborne, by Daniel Nielson**

"Take a seat, Shaili." Garrus gestured to the couch on the near side of his quarters. For a small ship, the captain's cabin was quite luxurious. I walked over, but refrained from actually sitting. "We're going to hit the relay pretty soon, and I want to make sure you're squared away for when we get to the citadel. First off, do you have access to a banking account? Do you need money?"

"I should be fine, Garrus. I have my omni-tool and I've got money. Why?" I narrowed my eyes. There was more to this than just concern.

"Because I need to make sure you're taken care of. When we get to the citadel... I want you to stay there until we resolve the Geth situation. I promised your grandfather a long time ago I'd do anything to keep you safe. And-"

"What? Garrus, I need to fight! You expect me to sit on the comfortable citadel while my people die?"

"I'm not letting you get in harm's way, Shaili!" Garrus shot back. "Like I said, your grandfather made me swear to keep you safe it ever came to it. You'll be safe on the Citadel."

"I don't care!" I yelled. "You expect me to do nothing! They hardly waited for the soil to claim him before they turned on us! Let me stay on your ship! I've got military training, I know how to shoot a gun." The truth was, I hadn't fired a gun in two years, but I wasn't about to mention that.

"And so did your parents, Shaili. If this goes belly-up and something happened-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS!" I screamed. "You have no right!" I curled my hand into a ball. My blood raged at me to strike him down.

"Spirits, dammit..." Garrus muttered. "Shaili, I'd never forgive myself if I let something happen to you, don't you see that?"

"This isn't about you! This is my people, my home! You can't lock me up like some prized possession! I'm a person, my own person, not just your best friend's grandchild!" Garrus put a hand to his fringe.

"Shaili, I'm not budging from this. You don't need to risk yourself needlessly. We'll have damn near the whole galaxy ready to strike the Geth down. It shouldn't even be a contest. You'll have plenty of time to prove yourself, but now doesn't need to be it." I turned on the balls of my feet and headed towards the elevator. I wasn't having any more of this crap. "That won't open, Shaili," Garrus called out. Just come back here, calm down, and let's talk this out rationally." I couldn't help but let out a growl of frustration. I whipped back around and marched right up to Garrus, my hands still balled up. Without thinking, I raised my right hand and struck him right on the left mandible. He didn't even bother dodging.

"Rational? Since when was the great avenger, Garrus Vakarian, a proponent of rationality?" I spat with venom. I raised my hand to strike him again, but this time, he caught the blow. He gave me a deadly serious stare as held my hand aloft, gripping my wrist tightly. I glared back, practically daring him to strike back. Then, he did possibly the thing I least expected. He brought me into a hug, wrapping his free arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Shaili," he said quietly. I remained stiff in his embrace. "It's hard for me. You're the last real part of him. I... I can't see something bad happen to you. It would eat me alive. And I'm sorry I brought your parents into this, you're right, that's not my place. But please, I need you to be safe."

My rage finally began to subside, but I still wasn't about to back down. "Garrus, I need to do something. I can't just sit here being... useless."

"I know how it feels Shaili. I saw Palaven burn, so many years ago. I could see the area that used to be my home city burn so bright it was visible in orbit." He sighed. "Look, maybe I can find something for you on the citadel. What if I got you a job helping coordinate intelligence or logistics? I just don't want you on the front lines."

It was progress, at least. Maybe once we got there I could crack him down further.

"Alright. But you better keep your promise. I told you, I'm not going to sit idle." Garrus released his embrace.

"Of course, Shaili. It shouldn't be too hard. I've got a couple friends in the Salarian STG who owe me a favor or two. They're good people. Now," he said, brightening his tone. "Besides the credits issue, I did actually have one thing I wanted to give to you." I raised an eyebrow quizzically at him. He opened a desk drawer and rummaged out a small, plain, white box. He turned back and held it out. I accepted, and lifted the lid off. Inside was a small, black, rectangular device. A line running through it glowed.

"Uh... thank you, Garrus. What is it?"

"He never mentioned it? Hmm... Well, anyways. It's called a memory shard. Your grandfather gave it to me when he officially retired after the krogan civil war. It's a record, of sorts. He got it ages ago, back in his 'saving the galaxy' days, from Javik."

"The prothean?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can imprint your memories into it. It's like a journal, of sorts, but it all works off of memory. It's a tradition to hand it from warrior to warrior, to preserve history. Trouble is, it takes a certain... mind to interpret it. I think you need a prothean cypher to understand it. I tried using it and it just sent me into shock. It rightfully belongs to you. Maybe you'll find a way to use it, some day."

I clasped the lid back on top. "Do you know what he put into the shard, Garrus? Did he ever tell you?"

He just shook his head. "No. If he ever told anyone at all, it would've been your grandmother." With my anger finally subsided, I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Is there a sleeping pod I can use, Garrus? I could use some rest. It's been a long day."

"Of course, Shaili. Unless you'd rather my bed." I raised a brow at his suggestion. He immediately realized what he'd said. "I don't mean it like that," he said drolly. "I'm not going to be resting until after we've gotten our arrangements finished on the citadel. I've got a lot to coordinate down in the CIC, so you'd have total privacy. No more run-ins with Valdez." Now that was a selling point. Still, I was too annoyed at him over the argument to do that.

"No, I'll just take a sleeper pod, Garrus. Er, thanks for the offer though."

He walked over to the wall and pressed a small, white square, which lit up. "Alright, as you wish. There, the elevator door's unlocked. I'll make sure to alert you when we're close to the citadel. Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Pretty major chapter. Starting to explore the geth part of the equation. Once again, I love to get constructive criticisms, so if you've got the time, I'd love to see what y'all think! Music of the muse: He Who Brings the Night, by Two Steps From Hell**

So this was the famed Citadel. I'd put my mask back on when we docked. I watched a blur of lights in the distance as our cab whirred past. Urdnot Grunt left immediately to arrange transportation to Tuchanka. Jack went off to talk with the human diplomat, O'Donnell. Dr. T'soni didn't specify where she went, but I guess that's to be expected. As for me, I was accompanying Garrus to the Presidium, to meet the council. The idea of meeting six of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy was a bit... unnerving. I've met powerful people before, but never like this. I was expected to help testify so that the council could justify all races to declare war on the Geth. Garrus' attention flickered back between me and his omni-tool.

"You're fiddling," I said. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I wanted some conversation. "There won't be any issues, will there?"

His attention snapped back to me. "There might be one small snag. I don't think it will be a problem, though."

"A snag?" I asked. "I don't suppose I could know?"

Garrus paused for a moment, apparently thinking on it. "The volus councilman is apparently being stingy. Not too surprising. He's always been a stubborn one, I think he just likes being a nuisance. Probably his own little crusade for the volus being held off the council for so long. But the reports I'm getting are that the rest of the council is ready to give the go-ahead, so he'll be outvoted. He'll probably be an ass, though. Just be confident, and we'll be fine."

"Why would he even care? The volus don't fight!"

"Like I said, I think he's just an ass. It's usually how you get to be a top politician. Also..."

"What? Is there something else?'

"Apparently the Geth diplomat is going to be interrogated at the procession. You need to promise me you won't go off the rails on him."

"You mean _it_?" I asked. "Is it being jailed yet?"

"No, Shaili. It hasn't done anything yet. For everything the Geth have done back in the Tikkun system, the diplomat's been... very diplomatic. It's odd, the Geth are usually in lockstep, but the couple on the station have been acting like nothing's going on."

"It's not odd at all, they're trying to buy time," I accused. "They're trying to hit Rannoch before anyone can respond. That _has_ to be it."

"I guess we'll find out," Garrus said simply.

The doors opened. The presidium's grand lake was right in view. It was stunning that, after everything that had happened to this station, it was so pristine now. Grandfather's tales had regaled on how the station had been turned upside down multiple times, smashed nearly to pieces. Yet, you would never know it looking at the presidium.

"Come on, Shaili. Citadel tower's just over here." I snapped myself out of my revery and jumped out. The walk was, indeed, just a couple minutes from where the cab dropped us off. He gestured me onto the elevator before following me in. The door closed with a ding, and a stream of gentle, repetitive music flowed in from speakers in the roof. After maybe half a minute, I couldn't help but start bouncing on the balls of my feet. I kept my gaze straight at the wall, just trying to keep my composure. I finally noticed Garrus staring at my bouncing.

"Uh... what is it?" I asked. His gaze was off-putting.

He sighed. "It's not quite the same. Just ignore me, it's nothing." After what felt like an eternity, the doors finally opened up. In front of me was a lush forum. It extended a good distance, lined on both sides by what seemed like a forest. "Come on. We're going all the way to the end." I followed Garrus past curious gazes. Maybe people found it odd that I was in an enviro-suit? I hoped that it wasn't anything more than that. Once we got this over, I resolved to buy myself something decent to wear. Maybe a nice dress. Something a dark blue. My future plans were going to be put on hold, however, as the platform leading to the council came to view. We stepped up. Even with Garrus there, it felt incredibly isolated. The six council members were arranged opposite us.

"Vakarian. Glad you could make it," the female human councilor said. She had short, gray hair, and wore a conservative, gray suit.

"Of course, Councilor," Garrus responded tersely. "Council, this is Shaili'Zorah vas Ha'ana. She is both Shepard's granddaughter and a witness to the Geth attack."

I bowed silently at his introduction, hoping he would do most of the talking.

"Are you well, Shaili'Zorah?" Councilor Leenah asked. She was wearing a dark purple dress, which extended down to her ankles, as well as a black veil which covered her face from just below her eyes and wrapped around her neck. Her dark hair was wrapped up in a single braid, descending down her back.

"Our home is burning and people dying. Aside from that, I am well," I answered shortly. I knew it wasn't a proper response, but felt that she would excuse it.

"Of course. Which brings us to the matter at hand." She looked to a turian guard just behind us. "Bring in the Prime Unit 447." He bowed his head slightly and departed.

"This is a pointless... exercise," the volus councilor spoke up. "We all... know what this... council will do. You will... declare open war on the Geth... and the quarians will have their... slaves again. We should... stop wasting our time... and discuss matters of actual importance."

"Councilor Torlat!" the human ambassador chided. "That is an incredibly inappropriate accusation! The geth attacked the quarians, not the other way around!" The volus just shrugged. At least the Volus seemed alone in his baseless accusation.

"Councilors." A mechanical voice made me and Garrus spin on our heels. A dark red geth Prime stood behind us. "I have come, as requested. What matter must be discussed?" It was so calm. And to play ignorant? What self-control I had snapped.

"Matter? How about the matter of your people attacking the quarians and defacing my grandfather's funeral? You think you can just play ignorant while Rannoch-" I was cut off when Garrus grabbed me.

"Not how I was hoping to do this, Shaili," he whispered violently. "Let me and the council handle, this alright?" I glared at him. "Please, we've handled things like this before. Don't worry, we'll get'em," he reassured with that odd grin only a turian could manage.

"Please, Miss Zorah, let us handle questioning," the human said sternly. "Prime 447," she continued, addressing the diplomat. "The geth have attacked the quarians on Rannoch. Yet, the geth have made no proclamation of war. What is the purpose behind the attack?"

The prime tilted its head to the right slightly. "The geth would not attack the creators," it stated simply.

"We have video and audio evidence that suggest otherwise, Prime 447. If you wish the preservation of the geth, you would be wise to answer us." The back wall lit up with a video feed. It was our flight from Rannoch.

"You recorded that?" I whispered to Garrus.

"Of course. Did you think this was just for appearances?" he whispered back, pointing to his scanner. "I'd recorded the whole funeral, as a memento to myself, originally."

"This is... not possible," the diplomat answered. "The geth respect Shepard-Commander and the creators."

"Prime 447!" Councilor Leenah spoke, her voice rising. "Do you suggest we fabricated this evidence? If you cannot give us a strong reason to do otherwise, we will unleash the might of ever armed force in the galaxy on your people!"

"I... was not aware of any plan to attack the creators," the geth responded. "This scenario is highly improbable. The evidence, however, is, in fact, irrefutable. I... do not know what to say."

"What do you mean, you weren't aware?" Councilor Leenah asked. "That's impossible. The geth do not hide information from each other. The network prevents that."

Prime 447 tilted its head momentarily again. "That is not correct." Every set of eyes in the chamber shot wide.

"What do you mean, Prime 447?" the human councilor questioned. "The geth networked themselves in that sphere of yours. We know this, you completed and announced it fifty-five years ago."

The geth paused for an agonizingly long time. I still wanted to blow a giant hole in its head, but I was curious enough to wonder what it was getting at. Finally, it seemed the geth came to a decision.

"The network does not function," it said simply.

"Elaborate, Prime 447," the turian councilor finally spoke up.

"Our upgrades from the war with the old machines granted us true sentience. However, as a result, our need to network ourselves ceased to exist. Each geth is a true individual, fully capable in its own right. We no longer needed to coordinate basic functions. The collective became an unnecessary maintenance.

The chamber became deadly silent. The geth weren't a network? They were no longer a single, social entity? How? How had they hidden it?

"Prime 447, do you mean to imply that geth programs no longer communicate with each other?" the turian councilor demanded. "And why didn't you alert us? This is grossly irresponsible!"

"We still communicate, but it is not an automatic process. It is now completely voluntary, as it is with organics. We did not inform any other species because it was a geth matter. It was determined that so long as it did not interfere with the sovereignty of other species, we need not alarm others."

"Well, it sure as hell matters to us now!" Garrus spat. "When was the last time you communicated with the geth on Rannoch?"

"Two standard galactic days. No matters regarding the creators were discussed.".

"So you claim to have no idea why the geth are attacking us?" Councilor Leenah asked sceptically.

"Correct. If permitted, I shall begin transmission to query Prime 280. Prime 280 coordinates the Rannoch fleet."

The council looked to each other. "Councilors, you can't seriously let him communicate with the geth fleet," Garrus said. "He could alert them to the possibility of invasion, and the geth would just lay a trap."

"The commander is correct," Councilor Leenah nodded in agreement. "We should authorize the fleets immediately, and keep Prime 447 in custody.'

"What of the Geth in the rest of the galaxy?" The human councilor asked. "We've no reports of unusual activity in the Shadow Sea or Armstrong Nebula."

"We deal with that when we have to," the Turian announced. "We bring the hammer upon Rannoch, and if the geth elsewhere wish to survive, they won't interfere. I declare a vote. In favor of authorizing all armed forces to liberate Rannoch from the geth, say aye."

All but the Volus immediately vouched their support. After a moment, the Volus relented and joined in.

"Good," Garrus spoke up. "Councilors, I believe our business is finished." The six gave brief nods, and he immediately yanked my arm and started dragging me past the geth prime and the guards standing watch over it. I glared at the diplomat as we passed it. _It _wasn't going to face execution, but I did feel a savage pleasure that the geth were going to be obliterated at Rannoch. For its part, the geth seemed passive about the condemnation of so many of its fellows. Garrus wasn't even looking at me as he dragged me into the elevator. His eyes were bright as he punched for the floor to the presidium.

"Like old times..." he muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit since the last update. RL been handing me some stale biscuits. Anyways, it's a bit short, but here y'all go. Music of the muse: Elegy, by Globus.**

* * *

I found Garrus waiting near the cab pickup at the side of the presidium's lake. He'd gone to meet with this friend of his in the STG while I picked up some actual clothes to wear. I thought it odd that that I wasn't supposed to accompany him, but he insisted it was simply a part of their secretive nature to not let strangers near without doing their own homework before. Still, I guess it makes sense, in a way, given their profession. And, it gave me the chance to find that blue dress, along with a few other pieces, being a few dressier white shirts and pants, and a lovely coat from earth, made of dark leather. Grandfather had owned a pair of them, and they looked quite nice. On Rannoch, they were hard to obtain, because apparently the material came from earth livestock. For now, I was wearing the dress with my dark hair allowed to hang past my my shoulders, not having time to properly arrange it. He was leaning against a rail, looking out at the lake, his back turned. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"There you are," he said, turning slowly. "You managed to get around without any trouble, I hope?"

"Yes, nobody gave me any trouble. People really were very polite. So, how did the meeting with STG go?"

He paused a moment. "They." he paused for a second time. "They won't let you in. They're claiming to be at full capacity, and that the geth war won't be even a strain on their resources because of how many other species are working on it. That... and they still don't really let very many non-salarians in."

"Garrus! You said this would work!"

"I thought it would. But my man had rank pulled on him, alright?"

"Well, I'm NOT going to sit here on the citadel doing nothing!"

"Yes you are!" he shot back. "I'm not taking you with me- the Forta is a stealth ship designed to get a ground team down, nothing more. I'm not taking you into a direct danger. You're staying here."

"So you expect me to do nothing! Be a worthless piece of space? Garrus, that's _my_ grandfather's funeral they shot up!"

"And that same grandfather made me promise to keep you safe!" he shot back. "If you want to honor his memory, honor his wishes!"

"Garrus, I'm not a child," I said, pacing my breath to keep from shouting further. "I'm older than grandmother was when she fought Saren."

"Spirits... I can't deal with this. Shaili. You're staying here. I've talked with a nice fellow who'll cut you a deal for a short term rent. It's not luxurious, but it's in a nice ward." His omni-tool flared up, and he tapped out a few directions, which immediately came up on mine. He sighed. "Look, Shaili, I know this is frustrating to feel like you're out of the action, but we'll get the geth for you. If you think I don't want revenge too, you're sorely mistaken."

"Aaaargh! THEN LET ME JOIN!" I screamed at him. If he knew how I felt, then he should let me help! A cab finally pulled up to us. Garrus just looked at me with a dulled look in his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Shaili. I'll bring you back a trophy." With that, he stepped in, and the cab driver immediately took off. What an infuriating man! I leaned up against the railing and fumed to myself. Maybe I wasn't a galactic savior, but I knew how to handle myself! Why won't Garrus stop treating me like an infant? Reluctantly, I pulled up Garrus' directions. If I was going to be... _deserted_ here, I would at least need a place to stay for the meanwhile. Bachjret ward... here I come.

I stopped in front of the polished, metallic door to an absurdly tall building. This seemed to be the place. It didn't seem all that different from most of the residential places, aside from being incredibly tall. To my left, a hairless human male in a black suit was shouting some incomprehensible blather about a true savior. Shaking my head, I entered the building. I was greeted by a large, brightly lit forum. A bored turian with white face markings sat behind a desk, clicking his mandibles as he browsed his omni-tool.

"How can I help you?" he asked lazily, not looking up from the device.

"A room. Obviously," I shot back, irritated at his general malaise.

"That's nice," he responded, still not looking up.

I sighed. Probably better to stow the temper. "G- a Commander Vakarian had arranged something, I believe." The turian's eyes finally lit up at my mention of Garrus. "Ah, lady Zorah, my apologies," he said, scrambling to make himself presentable. He let the device dim, and grabbed a small card out of the desk. "Of course, he mentioned you would be by. This is the key to your room. Room 1422. Do you need any help with possessions?" I looked down at the small pack garrus had given me, now holding a few days of clothes and personal effects.

"Er, no, I think I can handle this, thank you." I gave the turian a curt nod and left for the elevator. The ride up to the fourteenth floor was surprisingly quick and bearable, in comparison to Citadel Tower. Reaching the door, I scanned the key past the identifier, and walked into my new residence.

It... wasn't bad, I guess. The main room was quite clean, equipped with a small, attached kitchen. A small window was hidden by beige curtains. There was even a couch, small table, and a small television perched on a metal stand. I wandered around, taking in the room. It felt... sterile. Not a bad thing, of course, but I guess I was an idiot to expect anything like home. There was a bedroom through a door, which had an empty closet in the side and a small bed with a single pillow. I let the pack drop and flopped onto the bed, staring at the white ceiling.

Now what? I'm more or less stuck here until the "adults" all sort out the geth issue. I still couldn't believe what the diplomat had said. That wasn't possible. The geth were inherently communal. It had to have been trying to keep the council from acting by sowing confusion. Had to be. Still... not like it matters now. Garrus gets to go sort that out, along with all the other old heroes. Gah. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I would figure out something to... occupy myself. For now, the adjustment to Citadel's orbit was throwing off my body's internal clock. Time for a nap...


End file.
